Guardian (Incomplete)
by Rei-chan1108
Summary: The kingdom of Teiko is in a drought and someone has sent her best man to find the reason why. This journey that these two face will bring a lot of sadness and heartbreak, but in the end love will come through. Right? Rating cause I'm scared. Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Guardian

 **Rating:** T; Because I am scarred

 **Summary:** The kingdom of Teiko is in a drought and someone has sent her best man to find the reason why. This journey that these two face will bring a lot of sadness and heartbreak, but in the end love will come through. Right?

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Drama

 **Chapter 1**

 _Wake Up, my son it is time for you to wake up._

Tired teal eyes opened and the owner of this pair of beautiful eyes yawned and was stretching till all of his muscle cramps went away. "Good morning mother." Teal eyes began to wake up from the long sleeping period that he has been through.

 _My son, Tetsuya, you must wake up and save the lands you live on. A horrible person is brewing something in these lands. My duties are for all nations, but I do not have the power to help this country. Tetsuya, you must help me and fight for this country. My spirit circuits running through this land has been cut off._

"What country is that?" Tetsuya said while rubbing his tired eyes.

 _Teiko_

"Oh, the one I helped in the beginning." He said more into the conversation now.

 _Yes, now go. Your friend is outside still waiting for you to call him._

The voice faded out and Tetsuya stood up from his position which was a cavern filled with flowers and animals. As he was walking out of the cavern this animals lined up and bowed to him in respect. Finally seeing the light from the outside world Tetsuya saw the stone form of his best friend and comrade.

"Ogiwara, it is time for us to leave." Tetsuya said while looking out into the distance.

By magic the rock started to crack and when it busted into pebbles an orange haired man emerged from the rock and bowed lowly. "Hai, Tetsuya-sama. Will you keep the same name as your alias?" Ogiwara said.

"Yeah, I will keep it because I'm too lazy to think of another one. Kuroko Tetsuya, will be my name." Kuroko said with a smile on his face.

 _Rakuzan, Teiko's Capital_

"Your Highness, we must meet in front of all the ministers. We need to talk about the drought this country is going through." The chief eunuch said as the Emperor was reading through some scrolls.

"Yes, I know. Tell them to wait a little longer, I have some business to attend to." The emperor stated, still not looking at the eunuch.

"As you wish." The chief eunuch left and the emperor then finally looked up. The emperor stood up and left his office to go to a secret room where he is meeting with his five guardians who protected the six major cities.

"Akashi! You're late!" Aomine, the guardian of Too, angrily said while sitting on his chair with his legs up on the table.

"Aomine, don't yell at the emperor and get your feet off of this table." Midorima, the guardian of Shutoku, scolded Aomine.

"Aka-chin, do you have snacks?" Murasakibara, the guardian of Yosen, asked while holding a stick of dango in his hand.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight." Kise, guardian of Kaijo, said trying to stop the glaring of the two parties.

"Shut up!" Aomine and Midorima said at the same time.

"So mean!" Kise had rivers of tears running down his face.

"Everyone, you will all go back to your country and stay there until I call you back. You must guard your city because we will be vulnerable to other countries." Akashi said sternly.

"If we have news on what's happening in our city, should we use the guardian line or the normal one?" Kagami, the guardian of Seirin, asked while scratching his head.

"What do you think Bakagami?" Aomine yelled.

"I was just asking Ahomine!" Kagami yelled back.

While those two were still arguing in the background Akashi finally finished his order to the Guardians. "Yes, if anything important happens in your country send it through the guardian line."

They all stood up from where they sat and left the secret room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Back to Kuroko Tetsuya_

"So, we need to keep find the spirit circuits that mother uses to make everything flourish, but something or someone is damaging the spirit circuits.

"Yes, we need to find these spirit circuits and free them so Mother Nature can flow her energy into them." Ogiwara was walking alongside Kuroko as they were searching for these spirit circuits. "We need to find the main circuit that is through the main cities, right now we are in Seirin. This city is the youngest compared to the rest." He continued as his master, Kuroko, was now munching on some snacks they came across.

"We can do that later, let's explore this city and find some things to do." Kuroko said while walking faster as if he had a destination to go to.

"Kuroko-sama, please slow down." Ogiwara said while trying to keep up with him.

All of a sudden Kuroko paused in his step and turned around to look straight in Ogiwara's eyes. "I told you so many times NOT to call me Kuroko-sama. Call me by my first name or a nickname. Oh I know call me Tet-chan!" Kuroko excitedly said while holding Ogiwara's shoulders. "And I will call you…Shige-kun."

"But Kurok–"

Kuroko glared at Ogiwara. "T-t-tet-chan" Ogiwara finally let out. Kuroko smiled and then happily went on his way as if nothing had happened.

As the day went by Kuroko and Ogiwara were looking around this city called Seirin, as they were walking people were looking at them like they were foreigners. Ogiwara figured that they were being looked at because of their choice of clothing so with the amount of money they got, they both spent it on new clothes, trying all the food that was offered, and buying some trinkets for their journey.

"T-tet-chan, maybe we should start looking for the spirit circuits so that we can move on to another city and explore some more." Ogiwara tried to persuade his master.

There was a pause in his step and he finally turned around looking at Ogiwara with bright eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Kuroko finally said as if he was having a tough debate in his head.

As both of them were searching through the town for the spirit circuits, there was a commotion in the middle of town.

"You stole my customers!" Vender A yelled loudly.

"No! They probably thought that my fruits were better today!" Vender B shouted back.

A full fight was now happening. Fists were being thrown by the two parties. Everyone was just staring as if this was a usual occurrence.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" Ogiwara asked the person next to him.

"Well, these two venders keep on fighting because they sell the same things. They blame each other for not having business." The person said while then turning around and walking away.

Ogiwara and Kuroko were just watching the fight go on with some other people just staring and making bets on who would win today. Then a horse's whinny could be heard not far from where the fight was being held.

A red headed person riding on a horse was making his way towards the fight. "Alright you both need to stop fighting or else you both will be spending some time in the dungeon." The red haired man said sternly.

The two venders who were fighting stopped and bowed down on their knees in respect. All of a sudden the villagers all went on their knees and bowed. The only ones who didn't get down on their knees were Kuroko and Ogiwara.

"Who is that?" Kuroko asked.

"That is the guardian of Seirin, so hurry get down on your knees." One of the villagers said in a whisper.

Ogiwara and Kuroko got on their knees in respect and bowed. After a few minutes passed the red haired man headed back to where he came from.

"Shige-kun, we should follow him and maybe he knows where the spirit circuits are." Kuroko said while getting up from his kneeling position.

"As you wish, but Kuro-, Tet-chan, why did you bow? You are of higher ranking." Ogiwara stated with his confused look.

"When we are in a different country, we must follow their standards so we don't stand out." Words of wisdom came from Kuroko his expression was serious and was looking at the back of the red-haired man. "Now let's hurry before we lose sight of him."

Kuroko and Ogiwara then was walking and following the red haired man on his horse. As they were following they caught sight of the palace which the rulers of Seirin lived in.

As they were passing through the large forest that was surrounding the estate of the king and queen of Seirin, the lively forest was in a hush and the creatures came out to pay their respects to the son of mother nature. Ogiwara of course noticed the spectacle happening and didn't really care because he knew that this will always happen throughout the journey to find the spirit circuits.

Kuroko took notice of this spectacle happening and smiled at the creatures in a polite way, as if thanking them for coming out and greeting him. As the clearing cleared and you could see a meadow the grass and flowers looked dead and was withering away. Kuroko frowned upon this sight and walked very closely to the edge. He took off his shoes and laid them down next to him, with his bare feet Kuroko then used his ability as the son of mother nature to bring back the life to this meadow. Every step he took the grass and flowers grew back stronger. Ogiwara smiled at the scene.

After that Kuroko sat down on the grass and was humming a song. The wind blew and swirled around Kuroko as if it was hugging him. Ogiwara finally stepped onto the meadow and walked towards Kuroko who was sitting dead center of it. As he sat down next to his master and best friend, they both looked at each other and understood the damage to this land.

"Shige-kun, we must hurry and find these spirit circuits so mother can repair the lands." Kuroko mentioned and his hand waved across the grass gently in front of him.

"As you wish." Ogiwara bowed and was left smiling at his master as he played with the surrounding grass. Then as if alert signs were going in front of his eyes, men were surrounding them. By the time Ogiwara warned his master they were already surrounded by the mystery men.

"Kuroko-sama!" He went in front of his master.

"Don't move!" One of the men surrounding them yelled.

Kuroko and Ogiwara both stood there looking around for an escape route. As for looking for an escape it was hopeless, they were surrounded fully. The next moment the leader stood before them and it was the red haired guardian.

"So, these intruders were in thee vicinity of the estate, which belongs to the King and Queen of Seirin." The red haired guardian scoffed at them.

"We are not intruders, my master has come to fix the problem of the drought in hopes of helping the people in the country." Ogiwara said sternly with his arms stretched out protecting Kuroko from danger.

"As if I will believe you! I have come across fraud since I started as a guardian! I will not be fooled! Guards! Arrest them!" The guardian of Seirin yelled and the guards surrounding the two ran forward.

Ogiwara started to fight them with his sword at his side. He was trying to get his master away from these dangerous people. As he was fighting through the guards an opening appeared and he grabbed Kuroko's hand and ran towards the opening. Of course they were stopped, but behind them was a forest filled with tall trees. Ogiwara looked up and saw that the sun was going down. He smiled at himself and knew what he had to do.

"Kuroko-sama, you must get away! Find the spirit circuits so I may see that smile on your face again." Ogiwara had a small smile on his face as he pushed Kuroko away into the tall trees. The trees started to sway the ground became muddy, all these things were happening as if trying to help Kuroko.

"Kuroko-sama! Run away! Run as far away as possible! Get to safety!" Ogiwara yelled while fighting the soldiers off.

"What about you!" Kuroko yelled back while holding onto a tree.

Ogiwara looked back for a brief moment. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

Kuroko turned around and ran into the forest and it got darker. He knew that his best friend was not following him and he was all alone again. Tears were rushing down his face as he ran through the forest trying to get away from the enemy.

Kuroko hid behind some trees and could here yelling of "find him" in the background. As Kuroko looked out into the distance, all he could see was darkness.

"Shige-kun, your sacrifice will be for naught, I will get you back soon... my friend." Kuroko finished this and ran through the forest without stopping.

As Kuroko ran through the forest fireflies came and lighted his path through the dark forest and to a small patch of grass that looked soft. He was exhausted from the run because he did not have the stamina for it. Kuroko collapsed onto the patch of grass and fell into a deep sleep to recuperate the energy he lost.

 _In the morning_

 _"Dai-kun! Wait for me!" A voice rang out._

 _"Shut up woman! I am on my border check!" Another voice shot back._

 _"So mean! I just wanted to..." The voice slowly died out._

 _"What is it Satsuki?" The manly voice said and looked at the direction that Satsuki was looking at._

 _"There's a boy there." Satsuki pointed to the small patch of grass._

 _"I don't see anything."_

 _"He's over there!" Satsuki ran over to the boy lying on the grass. She turned him over and saw his a boy lying there with pain evident on his face. "Poor thing! What has he been through."_

 _The Dai-chan finally took notice of a boy in Satsuki's arms and was very suspicious._

 _"Where did this boy come from?" Dai-chan asked._

 _"I don't know. but we are taking him back to the palace to help him." Satsuki answered back._

 _"What if he is form enemy territory or a spy." He questioned her._

 _"Too bad, I want him treated. Let's head back to the estate."_

 **Author:** So here is a story that has been in my head for a while! Hope you guys liked it! And now here is the profile of people who were mentioned in the story so far.

Midorima Shintaro

City: Shutoku

Likes: Oha Asa and his lucky items

Dislikes: Annoying people

Occupation: He is the prince and guardian of Shutoku. He is the sharpshooter in the Generation of Miracles.

Weapons: Prefers arrows or guns, but can work with a sword.

Kise Ryouta

City: Kaijo

Likes: Making people smile

Dislikes: People who are mean to him

Occupation: He is the prince and guardian of Kaijo. He is the copycat of the Generation of Miracles. He can imitate moves from other people.

Weapons: Can use a variety of weapons

Aomine Daiki

City: Too

Likes: Boobs

Dislikes: People waking him up from his naps

Occupation: He is the prince and guardian of Too. He is the powerhouse of the Generation of Miracles.

Weapons: Prefers a sword, but can use anything he can find.

Murasakibara Atsushi

City: Yosen

Likes: Snacks

Dislikes: People who take his snacks

Occupation: He is the prince and guardian of Yosen. He is the defender of the Generation of Miracles.

Weapons: Uses a big shield that can only be lifted by him and a heavy sword.

Kagami Taiga

City: Seirin

Likes: The thrill of a fight

Dislikes: Losing

Occupation: He is just a guardian for Seirin. He is the powerhouse of the Generation of Miracles.

Weapons: 2 swords

Akashi Seijuro

City: Rakuzan (capital of Teiko)

Likes: To be absolute

Dislikes: People who don't listen to him

Occupation: He is the emperor of Teiko and is the leader of the Generation of Miracles.

Weapons: Sword

Kuroko Tetsuya

City: Unknown

Likes: Nature

Dislikes: Loud noises and annoying people

Occupation: He is the son of Mother Nature. Other information NA

Weapons: NA

Ogiwara Shigehiro

City: Unknown

Likes: To follow his master

Dislikes: Being separated from his master

Occupation: He is the friend of Kuroko Tetsuya. Why he protects Kuroko Tetsuya is unknown.

Weapons: NA

 **These profiles will be updated as the story goes on!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/** So, here is a new chapter...I know it's not a lot but I have been very busy, I have a dance competition I must do so my practices plus school is a lot of time and work so I will be posting small chapters like these. My strong subject is not Enlgish or spelling so if there are corrections please tell me. Anyway on with the story:

 **Title:** Guardian

 **Rating:** T; because I am scarred

 **Summary:** The kingdom of Teiko is in a drought and someone has sent her best man to find the reason why. This journey that these two face will bring a lot of sadness and heartbreak, but in the end love will come through. Right?

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Drama

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"There's a boy there." Satsuki pointed to the small patch of grass._

 _"I don't see anything."_

 _"He's over there!" Satsuki ran over to the boy lying on the grass. She turned him over and saw his a boy lying there with pain evident on his face. "Poor thing! What has he been through."_

 _The Dai-chan finally took notice of a boy in Satsuki's arms and was very suspicious._

 _"Where did this boy come from?" Dai-chan asked._

 _"I don't know, but we are taking him back to the palace to help him." Satsuki answered back._

 _"What if he is form enemy territory or a spy." He questioned her._

 _"Too bad, I want him treated. Let's head back to the estate."_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and he looked around the place he was in. He stared up at the ceiling and saw colorful designs going across. He lifted his hands and got into contact with something_ _, it was soft_ _. He then squeezed over and over again until he took his hands off and sat up while looking at his hand. He looked up and came face to face with a dark blue haired male and a blushing pink haired girl covering her chest. Kuroko then looked back down at his hands and asked the question that was in his head._

 _"Was I touching your chest?" Kuroko bluntly said while making squeezing motions with his hands._

 _"Hai," The pink haired girl was blushing even more and had tears of embarrassment._

 _"Ah, I see…I'm sorry." Kuroko bowed with his head._

 _"I-it's ok." The pink haired girl kindly bowed back._

 _"Oi, Oi, Satsuki, I hope you're not just accepting his apologies like that." The dark blue haired male questioned with an anger obviously in his voice._

 _"Ah, I'm sorry was that your girlfriend?" Kuroko looked at the dark blue haired male with apologies written on his face._

 _"N-no! Of course not! He's only my childhood friend!" Screamed the pink haired girl named Satsuki._

 _Kuroko looked at the dark blue haired male. "I'm sorry buddy, but you just got yourself friend zoned." As he patted the male's back with his hands._

 _"I wouldn't care! Who would date that girl! She's annoying!" The dark blue haired male yelled out in anger._

 _The pink haired girl scoffed and started yelling and the dark blue haired male and that went on for quite a while. Finally their arguments ended and focused their attention back onto the guest who was Kuroko._

 _"So, what's your name and why were you out on that patch of grass?" Satsuki asked._

 _"Well my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a traveler I_ _found myself running away from these bad guys..." Kuroko paused for a minute and his eyes widened in realization._

 _"Shige-kun!" Kuroko tried to get out of bed but his legs couldn't carry his weight and fell down towards a pair of arms._

 _"Woah!" The dark blue haired guy caught him and lifted him up and back onto the bed._

 _"Are you ok?" Satsuki laid her hand on Kuroko's shoulder._

 _"My friend…was taken and," Kuroko stopped and started to tear up and put his hands up to his face._

 _"Your friend was taken? Do you know who?" Aomine asked again._

 _"He was taken by a stupid general." He sobbed and as he wiped away his tears, he looked up with certainty. "I will get him back!" Kuroko tried to get up again but he lost his footing and fell back into Aomine's arms._

 _"You need to rest some more, sleep and catch up your strength and…" Kuroko shook his head._

 _"No, I need to go save Shige-kun." Kuroko finished._

 _"No, you need to rest." Aomine said while pushing Kuroko to lay down on the bed._

 _"I need to save Shige-kun." Kuroko said with pleading eyes._ _As he tried to get up again, Aomine pushed him back down onto the bed held him on the bed._

 _Aomine looked at Momoi gave a nod of his head. Momoi held her hand and made a wave like motion and Kuroko fell back asleep._

 _"So, who do you think this person is?" Aomine said while standing up and waiting for Momoi to catch up with him._

 _"I do not know, but he sounds in pain and full of sadness." Momoi_ _said while taking Aomine's arm_ _and leaving the room._

 _"I'm going to go to Rakuzan and tell Akashi what's happening over here." Aomine then went the opposite direction as Momoi towards a secre_ _t door that can only be opened by_ _someone chosen by the castle to be the guardian._

 _Yes, the castle is alive. All of the main castles of the Teiko Empire are enchanted by an old magician who disappeared 300 years ago. It isn't guarded as much as a usual castle should be guarded because only the royal family and really close friends know this secret. It is passed down from generation to generation about a guardian who helped form and protect the Teiko Empire with the founding fathers. Because the castle is enchanted, the tunnels that connect all six kingdoms will change every hour. It's a labyrinth and only the six guardians know how to navigate through it._

 _As Aomine was nearing the end of the tunnel that led to Rakuzan he was hearing a loud voice and he recognized it as Kagami's. He was eavesdropping and had a thought that if he was alone he could have some juice to blackmail Kagami, but as the conversation went on he heard another voice, Akashi's._

 _"_ _Akashi, I captured a man who was following me, but he had an accomplice. They were suspicious and followed me to the castle but didn't get far because of the secret barrier that we have put up." Kagami stated as Akashi looked at him straight in the eye._

 _"_ _And this is so important and had to be mentioned to me personally." Akashi said angrily. His glare was making Kagami sweat bullets._

 _"_ _Well, these people looked suspicious, they were talking about spirit circuits and that they could help the lands, but I never believed them and tried to capture them, but one escaped." Kagami squeaked out and sweat was rolling down his face out of nervousness._

 _"_ _Oh? I see that they speak of the spirit circuits." Akashi said thoughtfully. "Daiki, if you're just going to stand there listening into our conversation please come out. You are not even trying to hide your presence."_

 _Aomine jumped a little because as he was listening to their conversation he was trying to put together what was happening. Aomine came out behind his door and waved a little._

 _"_ _Yo." Aomine tried to hide the awkwardness in the room._

 _"_ _So Daiki, what are you here for?" Akashi's eyes stared right through him and was going to squeeze the truth out of him, but Aomine held it in._

 _"_ _Well, I had a fight with that stupid woman so I want to hang out here for a long time." Aomine said while walking towards the table that was in the room and sitting down and was about to fall asleep when._

 _"_ _No, we are all going to Seirin and interrogate this man who speaks of spirit circuits." Akashi had a gleam to his eyes and they all headed towards Seirin._

* * *

 **AN:/** So updates to the profile will soon be updating and is this story going to fast? Too slow? Anyway please review!

~ Rei-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I am super busy, but I got this in...hhopefully I can update soon? I don't know. Anyway hope you like it!

~ Rei-chan

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

"No, we are all going to Seirin and interrogate this man who speaks of spirit circuits." Akashi had a gleam to his eyes and they all headed towards Seirin.

Chapter 3

Headed towards Seirin means that went through the guardian door which led them through a labyrinth. Of course Akashi walked with confidence through the labyrinth and a door marked with Seirin appeared. The group off three walked through and headed straight for the dungeon, which held the prisoner that Kagami caught.

As they walked towards the cell of the criminal, the groaning of pain and the curses from the other prisoners were heard.

They managed to get the designated cell and saw an orange haired man chained up by his hands against the wall.

"I have heard that you have an accomplice, tell me who he is." Akashi stated talking to the prisoner behind the bars.

Silence was all that was heard from the orange haired man.

"I stated a question, now answer me." Akashi said again.

"I will not tell you anything, he is of no importance to you." Akashi smirked. "Oh? Then I want your name. Give me your name."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro." The prisoner said while looking up at the three people who have visited him.

"Shigehiro, I want you to tell me something else then, since you will not speak of your accomplice. What do you know about the spirit circuits?" The king of Teiko asked while crossing his arms.

"I have been sent to help this land, the spirit circuits have been wounded by something or someone. I need to locate it for him." Shigehiro replied while looking to the side.

"And who is this 'him' you speak of?"

"My master." Ogiwara quickly spoke. "You need to free me, before Her Majesty gets mad. I need her son with me at all times, if not, things will start to happen. Disastrous things."

"How do I know that you won't just run away and what you are saying is true?" Aomine questioned back finally entering into the conversation.

"Then at least find my master and bring him here, I need to comfort him before Teiko will not be on the map anymore." Ogiwara pleaded.

"What does he look like? Maybe we can find hi-" Aomine tried to speak but.

"No, I don't trust him, he could be lying to us." Kagami finally stated adding his opinion to the conversation.

"Oh? Fine if nothing happens for five days then I will brand you as a liar, but if something does happen, well then I hope we find your master fast." Akashi finally walked away with Kagami following behind him.

"Daiki, are you coming?" The king of Teiko asked while walking.

"Yeah," Daiki looked back at the prisoner and mouthed 'I'll be back'. Ogiwara smiled and nodded. The guardian of Too finally walked out of the dungeon and into fresh air.

"Akashi, shouldn't we listen to the man, what if he's right! Something disastrous will happen your kingdom." Aomine replied while looking back from where they came from.

"Yet, he could be lying. We will see in five days, bow return back to your kingdoms and keep me posted of anything important." Emphasizing the word important.

They left in their separate way and with Aomine, he headed back into the dungeons. He saw the orange haired prisoner again and started a conversation.

"So what does your friend look like, so I may search for him." Aomine asked while opening the gate that was blocking his way.

Ogiwara looked up from his place and just stared at Aomine. "So are you going to answer?" Daiki replied a little impatiently.

The prisoner just looked back down and replied. "My master is one of a kind, no one looks like him, he stands out in a crowd, and you can't miss him when searching for him...I think."

"What's with the 'I think' at the end." Getting angrier as seconds go by. "Give me a description, I don't need to know who your master is. I need a detailed description of what he looks like."

"I am not able to describe the perfection of my master, I shall not. He is graceful and brings back life, he is perfect." Ogiwara replied.

"You know what, if you are not going to tell me what this guy looks like, I'm just not going to search for him." Daiki finally locked the prison door and left the dungeon.

Ogiwara smirked and finally relaxed, he pulled his hands free of his restraints and sat comfortably in his cell.

"Boy! If you can get out of your restraints, why don't you just leave this dark dungeon?" One of the prisoners asked.

"Because, it will bring shame to my master. I need to wait for his calling." Ogiwara finished and sat there sleeping in an upright position.

 _Kingdom of Too_

"Fine, if he doesn't want to tell me who his master is then he just won't meet up with his master. Hmph!" Aomine grumbled all the way back to Too.

As soon as he exited the door from the guardian passage he heard laughter. He went to where the sound was coming from. A door was propped open, the door to the room that was being used for the guest that was brought in to recover. Aomine opened the door and saw the guest and Momoi laughing together.

"Yo." Aomine said entering into the room and sitting down in the extra chair.

"Where have you been?" Momoi asked while grinning from ear to ear.

"Talking with Akashi, then met with the bakagami. So annoying and then I met this orange haired prisoner." Kuroko twitched at the words orange haired.

Aomine noticed this and kept on going. "He kept on talking about his master and stuff like that, saying that his master needs to be calm so Teiko does not get destroyed, something along the lines to that." Aomine kept watch on the guest watching him with a close eye.

"Well, I guess we should go look for him." Momoi said putting her hands to her chin.

"I wanted to, but he kept on explaining who his master was and not what he looks like." Aomine tried to signal Momoi to look at Kuroko, but she couldn't get the sing. Aomine sighed heavily.

"Well I hope you guys find this master, I have been an intruder long enough and should be on my way." Kuroko smiled getting up from the bed and almost making it to the door when he saw a sword fly through the air and land by Kuroko's head.

Of course Kuroko did not flinch.

"Who are you really, Mr. Traveler." Aomine asked getting up from his seat and walking towards the powder blue haired man.

"Like you said, I am a traveler." Kuroko replied turning around and looking up at Aomine who was towering over him.

"No, who are you really and don't lie. I can make this castle tell the truth." Aomine said glaring down.

Kuroko smirked and looked up nonchalantly. "Well it seems my cover was blown. It would be my guess that you are the guardian of Too. Correct?"

"What is it to you!" Aomine yelled back.

"Well, it seems that you have no power over me. Aomine Daiki-san." Kuroko replied while tiptoeing into Aomine's face.

"What are you talking about?" Aomine questioned confused by how this conversation is turning. "How do you know my name?" Aomine looked at Momoi and she shook her head.

"Well, the castle has told me her history. Oh! That's right you are the future generation. Of course you wouldn't know who I am." Kuroko smirked and bowed down from the waist and took a couple steps back and was close to the door.

"Well I will be excuse myself from your presence. Prince Daiki and Princess Momoi, Thank you for saving my life." Kuroko smiled and if the castle understood it was time, the floorboard underneath Kuroko disappeared and so did Kuroko. The floorboard came back into place the next second and Aomine couldn't move from the shock.

"Satsuki, what just happened?" Aomine looked back at her and she shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think you need to inform _Akashi-sama about this."_

* * *

 _So that ended the chapter...Is it too short? Am I rushing this to much? I mean I was acutally going to make Kuroko reveal himself, but nah I want to prolong it just a little more. Should Kuroko and Akashi meet yet? What city should he go next? Should he get Ogiwara? I don't know. I have the story planned out but I think I am rushing this...so maybe should I add fillers? Anyway until next chapter!_

 _~Rei-chan_


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Hello, new people reading or the people who follow or favorited this story.**

 **I have decided to rewrite what I have and hopefully, make it better. The story is going to stay the same, however, it will be different. So I hope you look forward to the new update and hopefully it will be soon! ;)**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak**

Summary of New Updated Version

Akashi Seijuro, crown prince of Teiko, must find his crown princess, however, there are disasters happening around his kingdom. He must figure out a solution with or without a crown princess, but who said the title had to belong to a girl?

* * *

 **Is this a better version? I don't know...Anyway I am almost done with the first chapter and will post it.**

 **This was the decision I made because I didn't want Akashi and the gang finding out to soon so I made this...Do you guys like it? Well I hope you do!**

 **I will not be changing the summary of this story until I post the first chapter of the new story, so I hope you will look forward to the update!**


End file.
